The Return Of Kanryu Takeda
by chibijem
Summary: The return of Aoshi's greatest enemy causes everyone to rally and for a final confrontation.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Kanryu Takeda

Part I

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters within this work of fiction and am making no financial gain.

A/N: If any historical errors are found herein, please excuse them. This is my story and I am writing it as I see it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

Misao was sitting off to the side, regarding the government official that sat in front of Aoshi's desk, Yamagata was his name and when he had been introduced to her, she found him to be pleasant and very well mannered. The news he had brought was not. She watched Aoshi's reaction; to almost anyone else, there was no discernible reaction, but to Misao it was all too evident. His hands clenched, his eyes hardened and his breathing had altered slightly. Not to mention the change in his ki; she hadn't felt this from him since confronting him after his duel with Jiya during the Shishio affair. She held her tongue, knowing any remark would only affect Aoshi and possibly make matters worse. All she wanted to do, was take to task this Yamagata for his failure and take Aoshi in her arms and tell him all was well. Maybe even run off with him till this matter was resolved. She also knew what an impossibility that was; he was, after all, Aoshi.

"Please forgive this error, Shinomori-san. We are still attempting to find out how Takeda escaped from custody." Yamagata told Aoshi, sipping his tea. When Aoshi remained unmoved and unresponsive, Yamagata continued. "As you once worked," At Aoshi's hard look, he revised his remark. "Or rather had a business association with Takeda, we would like any information you may have on him." Yamagata finished, setting his tea cup on the desk.

Aoshi remained silent, then looked to the others sitting in his office. He finally turned his eyes to Misao. He saw in her endless blue eyes only love and concern for him. _Damnit! Why now? Just as my life has finally settled and Misao...Misao. What is this going to do to you? To us?_ He thought as he gave her a slight smile. He turned his hard green eyes to Kenshin, Sanosuke and Megumi. They, along with young Yahiko and Kaoru, had come with Yamagata to Kyoto. Aoshi leaned his head back on his shoulders and sighed deeply. "I don't know what I can tell you that the others haven't. The last time I saw Kanryu was in his mansion when he...When he..." he couldn't finish and closed his eyes against the images coming to his mind from the past. He could hear the gunfire and could feel the burning of the bullets as they hit his legs. He absently rubbed his legs where the scars were. He felt a small, but strong hand rest upon his shoulder; he turned and lifted his head and saw Misao's loving face. He reached up and placed a hand upon hers. He gave her a nod and she settled on the zabuton next to him.

"I had heard things," Aoshi continued. "Takeda wants me dead and will do anything to see that happen."

"We, as well, have heard this." Yamagata confirmed. "Have you any knowledge of his current whereabouts or movements?"

"Your coming to my home," Aoshi started, looking down at Misao's smiling face at his comment about his home. "Is the first I've heard of him in many months."

As Aoshi fell silent, Okina made the suggestion that they break for lunch. As everyone stood, Kenshin and Sanosuke remained behind. Misao stood and moved behind Aoshi, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in comfort: his and her own.

"Don't worry Miss Misao. Sano and the rest, we've come to help, that we have." Kenshin told her.

"Kenshin's right. No way will Kanryu get to Icicle here," Sano added all the while thinking there was no way that slimeball would get to Megumi either. "I'm starved." He finished with a smirk and proceeded to the door and lunch.

"You're always hungry, Sano." Kenshin told him following and leaving the couple alone in the office.

Misao moved away from Aoshi as he made a move to stand. She followed him out of the office and grabbed the back of his gi when he turned to the stairs leading up to the private quarters instead of downstairs to lunch. "Aoshi?" she asked softly, hesitating.

He looked over his shoulder and turned to her. "I need to go make some inquiries." He told her just as softly as he laid his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Try not to worry, koi."

Misao was instantly angry. "Not to worry! How dare you!" She whispered angrily, pushing her finger into his hard chest for emphasis. "I always worry about you Aoshi. I worry what this will do to you, that you'll go back to being the overly quiet, closed off man who used to reside here. You've opened up so much and I just don't want to lose that." Misao told him, taking his calloused hands in hers and rubbing his knuckles.

"Gomen, Misao. Please understand I must do this. This man took so much from all of us and now he's escaped justice. He threatens everything I hold dear. I cannot sit idly by and do nothing." He tried explaining.

"You're not to do this alone, this is not your responsibility alone." Misao argued.

"Misao..."

"She's right Aoshi. This is no longer a one man fight." Aoshi turned and saw Okina, along with Kenshin and Sanosuke, standing at the foot of the stairs. "You are not alone in this."

Aoshi bent his head and sighed, "Okina..."

"No, Aoshi. I will not let you fight this alone. When will you understand, you are no longer alone. You have someone who needs you, depends on you. Let us assist you." Okina stood firm.

"Sir Okina is correct, Aoshi, that he is. Remember what I told you in Shishio's fortress." the violet-eyed swordsman told him.

"Damn right." Sano finished.

"Now come down to lunch. It will give us all time to mull over this development and decide what plan of action to take." Okina told him, beckoning to the young couple to join the rest.

Aoshi looking down into Misao's hopeful eyes, nodded and allowed her to pull him along to eat. _I may not be alone in this, but I will finish it, _he thought as he followed his treasure into the dining room.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"I can't believe the government's excuse for not following their own dictates!" Misao's angry words ringing clear. "_The government thought it best to keep Takeda alive in order to benefit from his knowledge of the gun running trade._" Misao repeated in perfect imitation Yamagata's explanation of the Meiji officials' rationale. "Bakas, all of them." She finished as she walked between Aoshi and Okina. The two men, by silent understanding had kept her between them since leaving the Aoiya after lunch to make their inquiries.

"Oh, I think I can understand their decision, as flawed as it is." Okina started and continued as his companions looked at him in disbelief. "You must remember, Misao, this is a very young government. They must take great care to prevent any revolt and at the same time, must show compassion to those whose lives have been changed forever by the revolution. And to keep the peace, they are obviously using any method possible." Okina finished, smiling down at his granddaughter's unsmiling face.

"Aa, this is true," Aoshi agreed. When Misao's head whipped around to stare at him he reached out a hand to take hers, the physical contact hidden amongst the folds of his haori and her kimono. "Remember when the government pardoned Chou and the others after Shishio. They figured the benefits were far greater in keeping them alive." Aoshi reminded her, rubbing her fingers.

"But, the laws...So many people have been hurt by Kanryu Takeda. And not just because of the opium he was peddling. It's so wrong." Misao grumbled.

"Misao, you're thinking with your heart." Okina told her. "Governments can't think like that. They must look at the whole not just the part."

"Hai, hai. But I still think it's stupid." She felt Aoshi squeeze her hand and looked up at his profile. He wasn't one for public displays and his even holding her hand was like him telling the whole of Kyoto of his love for her. She returned the gesture and saw a small upturn of his lips.

As they were returning to the Aoiya late in the afternoon after a full day of making and sending inquiries, Aoshi began feeling on edge. "Anata?" Misao asked feeling him tense beside her. She followed him as he sped up his pace. Okina felt it too and kept up, both men keeping her between them still. As they entered the back gardens of the Aoiya, Aoshi heard a small whistle and pushed Misao to the ground, falling with her to protect her with his own body. Both he and Okina yelled for Shiro and Kuro, who came running out. Aoshi nodded towards the tree line and both men went in pursuit. Okina stood and dusted himself off and reached down as Aoshi stood and helped Misao to her feet.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Aoshi asked taking Misao's hands in his own, looking from her head to her feet for any injury.

"Hai, genki des." Misao assured him, brushing herself off and looked up at him. Alarm on her face, she reached out and touched Aoshi's upper arm. "You're bleeding," she said in a shaky voice.

He looked down and touched the wound, "It's nothing, koi." He turned to Okina as the older shinobi came up to them holding a small dart with parchment attached.

"It doesn't appear to be poisoned," Okina started and at the look on Aoshi's face, Okina touched Misao on the cheek. "If it was, the effort was a poor one. Besides, I think the delivery of the parchment was their primary goal." By then Kenshin and the others had gathered and Shiro and Kuro had returned.

"Whomever it was, came prepared. They took off on one of those new bicycles from the west. I'll inform all of our contacts of his description and send out a warning." Shiro informed them.

"Take Kuro with you. From this moment, no one, and I mean _no one_," Aoshi said looking at Misao. "Is to go anywhere alone. Even out to the gardens or anywhere else on Aoiya property." Aoshi ordered.

"Hai, Okashira." Shiro bowed to him and, along with Kuro, left on his errand.

Yamagata made his way into the gardens and observed as Aoshi took the parchment from Okina and read it with Misao trying to read it standing on tiptoe. Aoshi handed it to the man who began his day with the worst possible news.

"Well, well. It has begun." Yamagata said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part II

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Sanosuke had gone to get Megumi to treat Aoshi's arm while the others had congregated in Okina's sitting room. Aoshi sat quietly as he watched as Misao undid the ties on his haori. As she took a handkerchief from her sleeve to wipe gently at the bloody wound, he thought her too quiet. He gave her a small, intimate smile when she looked into his eyes. "It's not bad, koi. Just a nick." He assured her as Megumi entered the room, Sanosuke carrying her medicine box.

"That's not the point; it could have been much, much worse." She told him and moved aside before he could reply. He knew she was upset with him but he had no time to reassure her as Megumi took Misao's place and examined the wound.

"Doesn't look too bad. It's not too deep and shouldn't need stitches." Megumi concluded as she pulled out a bottle of antiseptic. "This is going to sting a bit." She told Aoshi as she poured a bit of the liquid on a pad of cloth and applied it to the wound.

"Kuso!" Came the harsh whisper from the usually stoic man. "What is that?"

"Something new from the west. It's suppose to be a much better way for cleaning open wounds." Megumi replied taking another cloth to make a poultice to cover the gash.

Upon hearing Aoshi's almost inaudible exclamation, Misao moved to him and laid her hand tenderly on his good arm. When he turned his head up to look at her, she smiled and he knew he was forgiven, if not completely, for his taking the situation lightly.

As Megumi finished tying the bandage off, Aoshi became aware of the argument brewing between Okina and Yamagata. "What are you planning on doing about this mess you've created. This man has attacked us here in our own home!" Okina exclaimed waving his arms about. "You just come here and tell us of Takeda's escape. Do you expect us to pick up after you again!"

"Please understand, Kashiwazaki-sama. It is not our intention to press any of you into service but only to gain whatever information you may have on Takeda." Yamagata started.

"Is it?" Misao began as she moved away from Aoshi. "You come here and bring us this news. Himura and the others accompanying you and you expect me to believe you only came for _information?"_ Aoshi could feel Misao's ki flare, knew her temper was about to come to the forefront. "How dare you? You and this government seem to have nothing better to do than to stir up trouble and expect Himura, Sanosuke and others from Tokyo, not to mention the Oniwaban, to fix things. You..." As Misao made a further move towards Yamagata, Aoshi quickly stood, moved to her and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders from behind and pulled her against him.

"Misao." A thousand meanings and warnings in that one whispered word against her ear.

Aoshi could feel her trembling against him; he wasn't sure if it was rage, worry or fear. He could feel all three coming off her in waves. He tightened his hold and slowly felt her relax against him and felt their bodies rest against each other. She nodded slightly and Aoshi released her. "Gomen nasai, Yamagata-sama. I was out of line." Misao told the man standing before her.

" Iie, Mackimachi-san. Your anger is completely understandable. In some ways you are correct." Yamagata confessed. "I'm sorry to say, for this government to succeed, and it has to, it must take advantage of any resources it can. In this case, the previous dealings and experience from both those in Tokyo and here in Kyoto, must be utilized."

Kenshin stepped forward and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Miss Misao, you know he's right. I understand you wanting to protect Aoshi, that I do, but Kanryu Takeda set this in motion and it needs to be finished. And the best chance at finishing this, is myself and the help I brought, and Aoshi." He saw the look of complete emotion that ran across her face as she turned her gaze to the only man she had ever loved. "We'll protect him and each other."

Sanosuke, who had been quietly leaning against the wall behind Megumi, came forward after running his hand across Megumi's back. "Damn right. Nothing's going to happen to any of us. We've been through worse." He told her.

Sano's bravado brought a small smile to her face, "Promise?" she softly asked both men.

"Promise," Sano replied, winking at her.

Kenshin nodded, "Aoshi will need you to be strong." Misao nodded. She walked over to Aoshi and after placing her hand on his chest over his heart, left the room.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

After the impromptu meeting had concluded, Aoshi went looking for Misao. He knew she was somewhere inside as he had ordered her not to wander alone. He finally found her in a quiet corner of the kitchen. After a nod to both Okon and Omasu, he approached her. She was cleaning vegetables and did not acknowledge him. He pulled up a stool and sat; he sighed and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front. He laid his head against hers. "Are you all right?" he asked, since he had not had time to make sure. She just nodded.

"Misao, I know you're upset about all this. I am too." At that, she turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "I am. It couldn't have come at a worse time. Just as things are settling for me...and you." He started and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I just don't want anything else to happen to you. You've been through enough." She told him softly as she ran her fingers gently over the knife she held.

"And you," Aoshi replied, taking the knife from her and laying it on a close table. "Misao, I am Oniwaban, the Okashira. My life was set long ago, I chose it and I knew then as I do now, the dangers. Danger has been and always will be part of it even in this so-called peaceful era."

Misao turned in his arms, "I know that. I've known all my life what it means. I accept that. I just don't accept how much this may hurt you and not just physically." She looked him directly in the eye. "You've opened up so much, you've told me you love me. You finally have peace in your eyes. I don't want to lose you over this." She admitted her greatest fear--losing him.

"Oh, Misao, koi." Aoshi sighed and wrapped her in his arms, rocking her. "You'll never lose me, never." He said softly into her hair and felt her tears dampen his neck and felt his own answer.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

After dinner, Aoshi sat in his office reading reports and missives that were so much a part of being Okashira. The report in his hand forgotten, Aoshi thought about Misao and how quiet she had become since Yamagata had come. He already missed her genki attitude and smile; he needed both so badly. _Damn Yamagata for coming and Kanryu for his reappearance in my life,_ Aoshi thought as he tossed the report on his desk. _Misao was right. I do have peace in my life now, in my heart--finally. Now this!_ He turned his head as he heard someone approach his office and bid the person to enter. He was surprised to see one of the Oniwabanshu's most devoted and reliable sources at the threshold, not to mention one of the oldest.

"Kombanwa, Akinori." Aoshi greeted the old man as he entered.

"Kombanwa, Okashira-sama," He replied as he bowed before Aoshi and then sat.

"Akinori, how long have you known me? All my life. You need not be so formal with me." Aoshi told his visitor in a conversation that had taken place each time the two were together.

"I have heard of the troubles that have come to you." Akinori began as Omasu came in with tea followed by Okina who nodded at both men and sat as well. Aoshi just stared as Omasu handed tea to their guest and excused herself. "I have asked Nenji-san to join us. Please forgive my forwardness. I have asked around as you asked and found some strange comings and goings happening at one of the new hotels on the other side of Kyoto. There has been much trouble following this group." He finished, sipping his tea.

"Anyone we know?" This from Okina.

"They say these men sided with Shishio and disbanded at his death. They have come together in the service of another."

"Do you have a description?"

"From what you have told me, it appears to be this Takeda. He is heavily guarded and rarely leaves his rooms."

After offering Akinori a room, it being so late, Aoshi sat quietly, contemplating his next move. He sat with his hands linked across his flat stomach. Okina returned and stood just outside Aoshi's office observing him. He didn't like what he saw or rather didn't approve. "What are you thinking, Aoshi?" he asked coming before the young man who was like a son to him.

"We need to verify the man's identity. I don't dispute Akinori's information; we need to know for sure." Aoshi replied, sitting up straight.

Okina sat before Aoshi and regarded him. "I know you, boy. You want to get closer in order to finish this." When Aoshi made to answer Okina's accusation, Okina held up a hand. "You can't fool me, I know all your tricks. Hell, I taught them to you. You may be my Okashira, but I, as your elder, forbid you to go alone."

"Okina, if what Akinori has told us is true and this man is heavily protected, then a single man would be better in penetrating the web." Aoshi countered.

"And what if something goes wrong?" At the incredulous look on Aoshi's face, Okina smirked. "Okay, we both know that's not likely, but what _if_ something were to go wrong? I don't want to be the one to explain to Misao-chan why I let you go alone."

"You won't have to." Came an angry voice from the doorway.

"Misao," Aoshi began standing to explain and abruptly sat when Misao finally stood before him. They were looking eye to eye.

"Don't 'Misao' me, Aoshi. What _are_ you thinking? Who said not to go anywhere alone? I never thought you to be stupid!" Misao finished. Neither had noticed Okina leaving the office. Misao lowered herself into his lap. "What we told you this afternoon is true: you are no longer alone and this is no longer your fight alone. If you are set in doing this, ask Himura, Sanosuke, Shiro or even Okina to go with you. I only know what you and the others have told me about Kanryu Takeda; but I know this man is dangerous, psychotic even. I know you, anata. I know you can't wait for someone to make the first move in a situation like this So if you're set upon doing this: please for me, take someone with you." Misao implored, resigned.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was almost one in the morning when the trio returned to the Aoiya. Aoshi thanked Shiro for his help and the young man headed to bed. Aoshi then turned to the other. "Arigato gozaimasu, Battousai." Aoshi bowed.

"No need, Aoshi. I have an interest in this." Kenshin replied, bowing in return. He noticed the weariness in Aoshi and knowing it wasn't just physical, reached up and clasped the taller man on the shoulder. "You should rest, you were injured after all." Aoshi smiled a bit and looked at the short red-haired man through his silky bangs. Kenshin continued, "We can discuss this in the morning. Or rather later this morning." Kenshin finished and went down the hallway to his own rest.

Aoshi went down the hall, reaching out with his senses to make sure everything was as it should be. He nodded to the guard he had posted when he left for reconnaissance; he had added to the night watch, not wanting to leave anyone vulnerable. He slid the door to his rooms open and immediately felt her presence before he saw her. "I'm fine Misao." he assured her as she wrapped her arms around his trim waist and nestled her head against his chest over his heart. He, in turn, wrapped her in his arms and leaned down to press a kiss to the crown on her head, against her silky hair.

Misao pulled back after a while and took inventory of him. Not seeing any injury, she rested against him again. "I'm glad you're home safely," she whispered. He took her face in his cold hands, lowered his head and pressed a firm kiss to her soft lips.

He took notice of his room as he pulled back; Misao had been very busy. There was a fire burning in the pit, his futon had been set up awaiting him and there was even a basin of water for him to use to cleanse himself. He even took notice of tea set up on one of the low tables along with a small snack. "You take such good care of me, koi. But you shouldn't have. I could have done all this." Aoshi told her moving away and shrugging out of his dark coat and began removing his onmitsu uniform.

Misao moved to him taking his coat; she moved to put it away and when she turned back to him, froze. He always affected her thus when he was unclothed. She loved to watch the play of his supple muscles under his skin. Loved to see the scarred chest; it made him more precious to her. That he lived through all the pain, to survive, to come back to her. She watched as he stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his back. Moving to the basin, she wrung out the cloth in the very warm water and laid in across his back. She smiled as he sighed when the heat worked on his back. He bent at the waist and hung there, loosening the muscles further. Misao took the cloth, warmed it again and placed it on his back again.

"I think I may be getting too old for this." Aoshi said, straightening.

Misao turned to look at him from where she stood wringing the cloth again. She carried it to him as he sat near the fire. She smiled softly, "You? Never." She knew he was trying to lighten her mood and loved him all the more for it. He had truly lightened in personality the past several months and she enjoyed his sense of humor. He sat drinking his hot tea and nibbling the snacks as she ran the warm cloth over his back, shoulders, arms and chest. When she looked up, she saw him watching her in the fire-light; she saw the deep love she knew he had for her along with passion and desire. When he held out a hand to her, she placed her own in his and allowed him to pull her between his legs, her back against his bare chest. She hugged his arms to her when he wrapped his strong limbs around her petite body.

They sat for several minutes, watching the fire. Aoshi so enjoyed the quiet time with Misao; loved to feel her small body cuddle into him as if it were made just for that purpose. When he heard her sigh, he pulled gently at the neck of her yukata and placed his lips to her throat. "Aishteru, koiishi," he said softly into her neck, making her shiver.

Misao smiled and tilted her head to give him better access. "Aishteru, anata." She returned, reaching up behind her to run her tiny fingers through his thick, silky hair. When he deepened his caresses she turned and straddled his legs. Their lips met, arms around each other, Aoshi fell back into his futon, taking her with him.

He rolled so she was slightly under him; he began to loosen her yukata as she pulled at the waist of his pants. He spread the cloth covering Misao and began a reconnaissance of a different sort. All thoughts of Kanryu Takeda driven away by their passion.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Kanryu Takeda

Part III

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: This part is dedicated to Shin/Nee-chan. She gave me the idea for Saitou badgering Misao. For being a great friend and for all your help--here's to you!

Aoshi sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and pondered the problem. The morning had been filled with meetings and briefings. He and the Battousai had informed the others of the nights information gathering. Okina had just nodded and Yamagata had silently taken in the information. Aoshi sighed, he could barely stand the thought of Kanryu Takeda being in Kyoto; it was taking everything in him and his self control not to stalk down to the hotel and just...just. _Iie, no matter what, I will not tread that path again. I must leave Takeda for the courts. I promised Misao and the others..._He heard a light footfall outside his office, "Come in, Misao." The door slid open to reveal his salvation; she was carrying a tray with what looked like medicinal supplies and tea.

"Since the others are taking a break from all this planning, I thought we could share tea and I could change your bandage." Misao told him, setting the tray on his desk. The aroma of the tea was just what he needed and was relaxing him already. Misao nudged at his chair and he moved back, she settled in his lap--a favorite position of hers--and began to pour tea and serve a snack. She studied him as he sipped, "You look...troubled, anata."

Aoshi lifted his head, "I'm fine, koiishi." At her look he continued knowing she would want his honesty and also knowing she was strong enough to hear it. "I just can't stand this waiting. I want...I want..." He lowered his eyes to study the tea in his cup.

Misao's fingers tilted his head back up, "Aoshi, I know. You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't. You also wouldn't be the man I love if you gave in. Everything will be fine. You and the others will make sure of it." She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips and cupped his cheek.

He noticed the change in her, "You accept this, then?" He asked, looking deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Hai, I do. This matter needs to come to an end. Whether it be the courts or otherwise, Kanryu Takeda needs to be dealt with. We'll just have to have some faith the government won't make another mistake." She played with the ties to his haori. "I guess I was in shock yesterday," she finished, untying the rest of the fastenings. "Now, we need to change your bandage."

Aoshi smiled, "You just want an excuse to see me unclothed." He teased and dodged her hand as she made to hit him. He shrugged out of his top and held out his arm for Misao to examine.

"Anata, you think you're so funny." She scolded him with a smile; she took his firmly muscled arm and unwrapped the old bandage. She looked over the wound and found it to be healing nicely. She would have been alarmed if it hadn't; Aoshi had always been quick to heal. She picked up the bottle Megumi had used yesterday and saw Aoshi wince. She set the bottle down and picked up a cloth and dipped it into the basin of hot water. She heard him sigh, "I never thought the great Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi Shinomori, would be afraid of a little liquid." She rebuked him as she cleansed the healing gash.

"Remind me to get Takani-san to leave some with us and the next time you cut yourself we'll try it on you and see how you feel." Aoshi grumbled. He watched Misao as she applied more of the ointment and poultice and re-bandage his arm. When she finished, she placed a kiss over the area. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other; Aoshi leaned into her and pressed a whisper of a kiss against her lips. "Domo arigato, koi."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Everyone was enjoying lunch, taking a break from the serious planning and discussion. There had been an ongoing debate on how to handle the whole affair; it was at a stalemate. Yamagata held the final decision and was siding on the 'being patient' end. Aoshi agreed with him to a point, not wanting to endanger the innocent citizenry of Kyoto; but he had made a promise that if Kanryu threatened or endangered anyone, he would take action. The others agreed, this being a defensive move.

Aoshi was sitting next to Misao, head bent, listening to something she was saying when he noticed the Battousai stiffen. He looked up and saw Hajime Saitou and his 'aide' Chou at the doorway.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Battousai and his sidekick the Idiot." Saitou sneered in greeting.

"Hey, Rooster-head!" Chou yelled at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke stiffened next to Megumi, who had put her hand on his thigh, "Who the hell are you calling 'Rooster-head', Broom-head." Sanosuke jeered.

As the two men traded insults, Misao looked up at Aoshi and saw him roll his eyes. She started laughing with the others.

Kaoru leaned across the table to Megumi, "One big happy family together again." She told the older woman as the squabbling continued.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao sat next to Aoshi in his office, listening with one ear as she read reports. It seemed Aoshi's little mission the previous night had not gone unnoticed. Saitou was complaining Aoshi may have ruined another investigation with his reconnaissance.

"Couldn't have come to me and asked, could you?" Saitou asked, puffing away.

"I saw no reason to. I had no knowledge of any investigation you had ongoing. And you never come to the Oniwabanshu, don't expect me to reciprocate." Aoshi retorted, waving a hand to dispel the smoke.

Misao smiled to herself, no one ever got the better of Aoshi. She coughed a bit as more smoke wafted her way; she looked up in annoyance at Saitou, who just smiled at her. "If you want to be a chimney, you should go outside where the rest of them are." Misao told him, squinting at him.

"Still as rude as ever, eh, Weasel?" Saitou replied, blowing more smoke in her face.

Just as quick as her nickname, Misao reached across the desk and plucked the smoldering cigarette from Saitou's lips and dropped it in his tea. "Don't call me a weasel." She ordered, sitting down again.

Saitou calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out another and lit it, blowing smoke towards Misao and Aoshi. He studied the quiet Icicle and his weasel-girl. "You know, you two suit each other perfectly," he told them over the glowing tip of the offending cigarette.

"That's enough, Hajime," Yamagata's voice rang out the order.

Saitou just shrugged his shoulders and smiled thinly at the couple seated across from him. He then noticed the Battousai and the Idiot watching him with some contempt and thought he'd better quit while he was still breathing. He sat up and began giving his report of the layout of the hotel where Takeda was staying. "As you know, he's well guarded." He finished, lighting up again.

"Are they the ones who worked for Shishio? The Owls?" Aoshi asked as he watched Misao reach over, take the package of cigarettes, walk to his window, slide it open and with the brush of cold air, heard the splash as the package landed in Okina's koi pond.

"What the Hell?" Saitou exclaimed from the window as he saw his package floating in the pond before it sank. "You really need to put a leash on the Weasel, Shinomori."

"She is fine." Aoshi replied, smiling gently at Misao, who returned by laying her hand on his thigh.

"She still needs some instruction." Saitou grumbled. Before he knew what happened, he was struggling for breath as Aoshi had a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You need not concern yourself. Misao is Misao." Aoshi's harsh voice echoed in the room, his eyes like green fire.

"And he calls me the Idiot." Sanosuke said to no one.

"Now, now," came Kenshin's rational voice. "Though he is vexing, he has provided vital information and may prove to be useful later." He reasoned, trying to get Aoshi to calm down. Everyone in the room was in a bit of shock, never seeing Aoshi react thus. Of course, no one had ever been rude to Misao in his presence either.

Misao's voice came from his shoulder, "Let the jerk go, Aoshi. Like Himura said, we may need him later. I'm fine." She implored him softly, tugging on his arm.

When Aoshi let go, Saitou cleared his throat. "Yes, the Owls are the ones protecting Takeda. Though they are diminished in number."

"Do you have any information about these men, Shinomori-san?" Yamagata asked. He had sat quietly throughout the exchange between Aoshi and Saitou; he knew the men in the room were a deadly bunch if riled enough, especially when protecting their own.

"Supposedly they're the best of Shishio's men, but you couldn't prove that to me." Okina said from where he sat near the fire. He, too, was pondering Aoshi's reaction to Saitou.

"I was told the same, but like Okina, I was not impressed." Aoshi concurred.

After the meeting ended, with Saitou's promise to start inquiries into the strength of the Owls, the others dispersed, leaving Aoshi's office. Misao was pulled into Okina's sitting room. "Misao, is he all right?" Okina asked, with Kenshin, Sanosuke and the others looking on. "He's never reacted like that. He's never reacted, period." Okina finished, worry evident in his question.

"Hai. It's just the waiting, Jiya. You know Aoshi." Misao replied, trying to reassure everyone.

Kaoru stepped up to her, "Maybe you need to get him to take a break, He's been planning and going over everything since we arrived." She suggested.

"Kaoru is right, Misao. It's not just Kanryu's escape, he has other things on his mind." Kenshin added.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao watched as Aoshi meditated, or tried to. She watched as he moved, he seemed agitated. "Aoshi," her voice quiet. She heard him sigh and saw his shoulders slump as if in defeat. "Daijobu desu ka?" She asked coming up behind him and kneeling, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his.

"Hai...Iie. I don't know. Saitou..." Aoshi shook his head slightly.

"Nani?" Misao encouraged, feeling his soft hair against her cheek.

"I've never lost control like that." Came the soft reply. "I don't know why..."

Misao moved to kneel before him, lifting a hand to brush his bangs away from his downcast eyes. "Aoshi, anata, you've had a shock. The return of Kanryu Takeda is stirring up a lot of bad memories for you, for everyone. It's no wonder you're feeling a bit out of sorts. It's understandable." She told him, cupping his strong jaw.

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I'm Okashira. I'm not to show weakness." he argued.

Misao sat in his lap, facing him and pulled his arms around herself. "Your are just a man, anata. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a man who has feelings, who feels love, happiness, anger, sadness. You're a man of great intelligence, who protects those he loves. Just a man, anata." Misao told him, pressing a kisses against each eyelid, cheek and finally his lips. She felt his arms tighten around her as he buried his head in her neck.

"A man who loves you, Misao."


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Kanryu Takeda

Part IV

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Aoshi lay in his futon, listening to the wind and to Misao's soft breathing. It was well after midnight and he still couldn't quiet his mind. He knew he was worrying everyone, especially after his altercation with Saitou and especially Misao. He turned his head and studied her slumbering form, smiling to himself when she snuggled more closely to him; he wrapped his arm more tightly around her and she, in turn, wrapped a slender, strong arm over his chest, placing her hand over his heart. He felt his eyes moisten at her action: even in her sleep, she was protecting him, making him feel safe. He pondered over the evenings events; dinner was quiet, he could feel everyone watching him, worrying. Later in the evening, he had excused himself as Saitou had shown up with additional information. He as well as Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yamagata and Okina had closed themselves up in his office to go over the details. He added the new information to what he already knew and began to plan. He also knew any plan he came up with would have to be approved by Yamagata and he could not act alone. Plans forming, he finally drifted off to sleep.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao was awakened by Aoshi's twitching; she lifted her head from it's perch on his shoulder. _He's having a nightmare,_ she thought when she heard his soft mumblings. She let out a quiet gasp when he called out to Hanya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyotoko. She reached out a hand and in a tender caress, brushed his hair from his eyes and ran her small fingers along the furrows in his forehead. "Shhhh, it's over. You're safe, shhhhh," she whispered as she leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. She felt her heart shatter when he opened his eyes and she saw not only grief, sadness and shock but shame and guilt. She moved back to let him sit up; she leaned against his shoulder when he brought up his knees and rested his arms across them, laying his head on them. "Bad dream?" she asked knowing full well it had been.

Aoshi nodded, trying to quiet his frantically beating heart and the images from his dream. He turned his head on his arms and looked at Misao. His dream had badly frightened him; it had gone beyond where it normally did and had included Misao. When she lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, he kissed her palm. "Very bad," he said softly.

"Tell me."

He studied her; she looked beautiful illuminated by the fire. "I...can't," he got out, not wanting to frighten her.

She pulled back, and looked at his strong face, shadows from the fire running along it's angles. "Anata, who was always there when I had bad dreams? Who taught me not to be afraid of dreams, that they can't hurt me? Tell me," she implored him.

He looked into her eyes, almost hypnotizing himself in their depths. He looked back to the embers burning in the fire pit. He reached over to pick up the poker and stirred it, "It's always the same. I'm back at Kanryu's mansion, watching as he's killing..." He couldn't continue; he felt Misao pull him into a hug and rested his head on her small shoulder. "This time you were there and I couldn't stop him from..." his voice fading into a harsh whisper.

Misao could feel him tremble against her and pulled him tighter. "It's over, Aoshi. I'm here and nothing is going to happen." She told him, peppering kisses against his silky hair.

Aoshi lifted his head and placed a hand along her neck, "It's not over." Misao shook her head at him and he stilled the action. "It's not," he repeated. "Kanryu Takeda is still living, he's still a threat." He turned back to watching the fire. "Sometimes dreams foretell." He finished softly.

She crawled into his lap and pulled his arms around her; she took his chin and pulled his face down so she could look him in the eye. "I trust you, anata. You'll keep me safe and you'll defeat Kanryu Takeda." Misao lifted her head and pressed a kiss to the underside of his strong jaw. She snuggled against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She could feel the tension lessening but it was still there.

Aoshi, smiling to himself, pulled Misao closer until he heard her emit a squeak in protest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, "I promise to keep you safe, always, koi."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

After several minutes, Misao coaxed Aoshi back into the futon and was curling up next to him when she felt him tense and tilt his head. She was about to ask, when he placed a finger against his lips. She nodded and watched as he pushed up and crept to the window to peer out into the gardens. When he went to his tansu and grabbed his kodachi, Misao hurriedly put on a heavy yukata and went up to him. Aoshi leaned down close to her ear, "Please wake the others quickly but quietly." Came the whispered order. he watched as Misao slipped out and he slipped on a haori. He left their rooms and went down the hallway, watching as Misao went from room to room, waking everyone. He was soon joined by Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kuro and Shiro, "There's someone in the gardens," he told them quietly. "I think there are others." The four men parted and silently went to patrol the Aoiya and property. By then Okina, Omasu and Okon had joined him and in hand signals, Aoshi gave them orders. They left him as Misao joined him with Kaoru and Megumi in tow.

"Misao, I want you to take Kamiya-san and Takani-sensei to my office and barricade yourselves in the hidden room. Open the door to no one but me. Do you understand?"

"But Aoshi..." She started. He stopped her with a look and remembering the look on his face just minutes ago, relented and motioned the other two women to follow.

Aoshi watched them turn down a hall with a sigh. He knew all three were very capable and would have no qualms utilizing their skills but had no idea what they were facing. He went down the stairs where he met Kuro and Shiro who were coming from the gardens. "Aoshi-sama. We neutralized four men; they're currently restrained in the dojo." Shiro told him. By this time, Kenshin and Sanoskue joined them. "I found tracks of five men, Aoshi." Kenshin reported.

The five men looked at each other with the realization that one was still unaccounted for. "Damn," cursed Aoshi. He moved outside and followed Kenshin to where the tracks started while Sanosuke, Kuro and Shiro moved to guard the Aoiya. Aoshi and Kenshin split up and Aoshi made his way to several outbuildings to check. His felt an unidentified ki and grasped his kodachi firmly. "Come out. You've nowhere to go."

A darkly dressed figure stepped out of the shadows and nodded to Aoshi. "Well, if it isn't the Okashira himself," came the hiss-like voice.

"You've failed."

"I think not." The figure retorted and charged.

Okina made his way to Aoshi's office, Yamagata trailing him. "Thinks, I'm only good as a babysitter," he grumbled. Aoshi had relayed orders that he watch over Yamagata. He made his way to the secret opening to put Yamagata there for safety and came up short when he found Misao and the others already there. "I guess I'm not the only one..."

"Okina, where's Aoshi?" Misao asked coming fully into the room.

Okina never got the chance to answer his adopted granddaughter's question as they all heard the sounds of a fight. Misao raced from the room followed by the others. They met Kenshin and the others at the back of the Aoiya and ran towards the sounds. Misao, in the lead, stopped short seeing Aoshi in full combat with another. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Jiya..."

"He'll be fine, Misao-chan."

"He's right, Misao." Kaoru added.

Just then Yahiko came into the gardens bringing Saitou with him, "Well, well. Nice to see Shinomori still has it." Saitou said, lighting a cigarette. Eight pairs of eyes turned on him. "What?"

As Aoshi and his opponent fought, the men all spread out to make sure the man had no way to escape just in case. They all watched Aoshi: he was in fine form, not losing any technique nor grace. Misao bit her lip, worrying. She watched as Aoshi's haori stuck to his body from his sweating; she found herself becoming aroused watching his body move and flow, _not now, you baka,_ she thought.

Aoshi knew everyone was watching this duel, could feel Misao's worry but did not let himself get distracted. He ducked as his opponent's blade made for him and reached out a leg and with a well placed kick, the man went flying into the building behind him. He then felt another unidentified ki and before he could move felt a soft, quick breeze go past him. He barely managed to move out of the way of the passing blade. He turned and in horror saw the blade imbed itself in Misao's arm.

At Aoshi's look, Kuro took off with Kenshin in tow. Aoshi ran to Misao where she stood with blood flowing down her arm, staining her yukata a sickening red. Shiro, Okina and Yamagata made their way to the fallen intruder; Saitou sauntered over to the dojo to check the men already caught. Aoshi lifted Misao in his arms, forgetting his kodachis and ran into the Aoiya. When he turned panicked eyes to Megumi, she laid a calming hand on his forearm, "She'll be alright, Aoshi-san." Megumi then asked Kaoru and Yahiko to heat some water and turned to Sanosuke, who without a word, entered the Aoiya to get her medical kit.

Aoshi carried Misao into their room and laid her on their futon, Megumi trailing them. He tried, with shaking hands, to remove the her yukata but stopped when he heard her whimper in pain. He looked down and saw her watching him, love in her eyes. "I'm alright, anata." She tried to reassure him, watching the guilt creep into his eyes. "My fault, I left the room. I disobeyed your order." Her breath caught as Megumi cut the offending cloth from around her wound. A small kunai had made a wound just below her shoulder; Megumi saw Aoshi pale from the corner of her eye. "It's not bad at all, may need a stitch or two."

Aoshi brushed back Misao's unbound hair, leaned down and softly kissed her brow. "Gomen, koi. Gomen."

Misao laid the hand of her uninjured arm on his throat, feeling his pulse, noticing it's erratic rhythm. "You heard Megumi, I'll be fine. I will not have you feeling guilty for this, Aoshi." She managed to tell him firmly as Megumi pulled the blade from her wound. "Do you understand?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly to make her point. "Besides, now we'll have matching scars." Misao joked, trying to lighten his mood and calm him.

"Hai, Misao. Hai," he replied as he followed Megumi's direction and moved behind Misao to steady her. By then Kaoru and Yahiko had come with the hot water and more bandages.

None of them noticed Okina standing in the doorway, studying Aoshi. _This little incident changes everything..._

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"I thought you'd like these back." Sanosuke told Aoshi, handing him his kodachis.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Aoshi replied, taking his weapons and putting them back in their saya. He then sat at his desk motioning for the others to sit. His office, brightly lit with many lanterns, was packed with the others with the exception of Misao, Okon, Kaoru and Megumi. Omasu poured tea and they all settled to discuss the early morning's events.

"I've had the men taken into custody and they will be questioned as soon as the regain consciousness. You and your Oniwaban don't pull any punches." Saitou said, sipping his tea.

"You expect us to leave ourselves open for attack?" Okina asked, still watching Aoshi. "You've done worse, I believe."

"Anyways, we won't be getting anything out of them until later this morning."

Kenshin spoke up, "Aoshi, do you think they're testing you?"

Aoshi looked up from his tea, his eyes troubled. "Possibly."

_No, they're pushing you, pushing you to the brink,_ that thought came from more than one person in the room.

_No, they're pushing me and it's working. Whatever happens, Kanryu Takeda will not live through this,_ Aoshi thought to himself, peering into his teacup again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part V

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Aoshi sat in his room watching Misao as she slept. His mind was working overtime now; his purpose: keeping everyone safe and not letting anything else happen to Misao. He was heart sore as he knew he hadn't kept his promise to keep her safe always. Her gentle reminder to him notwithstanding--he still blamed himself. He stood and left the room; he felt the need for action and made his way to the dojo to practice.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Later in the afternoon, Aoshi sat in his office pouring over maps and blueprints. He was trying to come up with a way to lure Kanryu out without having to involve anyone else, especially the innocent citizens of Kyoto. He looked up from his studying and nodded at Omasu as she entered carrying his afternoon tea.

"Konichiwa, Aoshi-sama." Omasu greeted him as she knelt and began serving him. When Aoshi returned to the maps, Omasu cleared her throat. "Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan has been asking for you." She informed him, placing his tea in front of him.

Aoshi sat back and looked at the woman in front of him, "Omasu..." He began.

"Aoshi-sama, you know Misao better than anyone. She won't let you avoid her for long. She doesn't blame you, none of us does. Kanryu Takeda's entrance into your life is not your fault." Omasu told him, looking him directly in the eye. When he looked away, she went on, "Aoshi, I've known you since before your were Okashira the first time. We grew up together; don't let Kanryu take over again."

"Take over?" Aoshi asked softly, letting his eyes meet Omasu's.

"Yes, he is the reason you became a demon, for your thirst to be named the best. Kanryu Takeda took the lives of our men, our friends. If that had not happened, what would you have gone on to do? The one bright spot that came out of that time, is your return to us, to Misao." Omasu watched as Aoshi as he digested what she told him. If she had not known him for so long, she would have missed the evidence of a battle being played out in his mind.

Aoshi sat, sipping his tea, watched as it swirled in the cup. _I've no idea what would have happened, had the whole mess not occurred. Would I have come back?_ "Arigato, Omasu-san." He thanked her, his voice soft but sure. _Yes, I would have returned, the Shishio affair would have still crossed my path. From that, I would have returned to Misao._ He returned to his perusal of the maps.

Misao made her way down the stairs and stood outside Aoshi's office. When Omasu had told her Aoshi was still in the office, still studying, Misao knew she had to act for she knew he wouldn't. She slid the shoji open and just watched him. He stood behind his desk, slightly leaning over, looking over the papers on his desk, hands splayed out.

"Aoshi." She called out to him softly. When his head came up and she saw the torment in his eyes, torment he would only allow her to see, she walked over to him to stand toe to toe with him. "You need a break, anata."

Aoshi motioned to the blueprints and maps covering his desk. "Too much to do..." He replied. He turned his study to her and noticed that she looked a bit tired but otherwise was fine. "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked softly, cupping her chin in his strong hand.

She turned her head down so she could press a kiss to his palm. "Hai, genki des. It's only a scratch."

"Hardly." He retorted, sitting. When Misao sat in his lap, he turned serious eyes to her. "You had a knife imbedded in your arm, koiishi. That's hardly a scratch."

Misao, bracketed his face in her small, strong hands, "Listen and listen well, Aoshi. None of this is your doing. None of us blame you, we stand with you. _I_ don't blame you and _I _will stand with you. Now you can stop avoiding me or I will just follow you everywhere, pestering you like I did when I was a little shinobi." She finished, kissing his forehead, trying to wipe away the worry and tension she felt in him. She felt him smile against her throat and felt the caress of his lips as well.

"Hai, hai. Please don't torture me with that." He graced her with a small smile; her remark lightening his mood and bringing back fond memories. He ran his hand over her shoulder and could feel the bandage. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Just a bit sore, but I'll live." She answered truthfully. She then noticed a shiny object on his desk. "Is this it?" She asked picking up the kunai. It was well weighted but heavy in her hand.

"Yes, " he answered, taking it from her and held it so she could see what was engraved on it. When she turned her head to look into his hard green eyes, he nodded, "Yes K.T.--Kanryu Takeda. He sent us a message and a warning." He laid the weapon back on his desk and watched Misao process the information. "You must be extra cautious Misao; he's watching."

She nodded and leaned back against him, "You too."

Aoshi hugged her closely and then set her on her feet. When he picked up his coat and kodachis, Misao raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "I need to speak to the craftsman who made it. He may have information. And before you ask or order me, I've already asked Battousai and Sagara to come with me." He assured her as he leaned down to press a kiss to her parted lips.

"Thank you," Misao returned his kiss and reminded him to be careful. Aoshi rolled his eyes, darted to miss her swing and told her to rest.

Misao followed him and he was soon joined by Himura and Sano. When Aoshi left them to quickly speak with Okina and the others, Misao stepped up to the other two, "Please, watch out for him and yourselves."

"Don't you worry Weasel." Sano replied, sucking on a fishbone.

"Sano's correct, that he is. We will be careful, Miss Misao." Kenshin told her with his customary smile.

Aoshi rejoined them and they left, Misao watching from the doorway.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The trio were walking back to the Aoiya, discussing the information the craftsman had provided. He had described in perfect detail the man who had ordered and purchased the kunai; a perfect image of Kanryu Takeda. He had even mentioned the man was polite to the extreme but still gave the craftsman a very uncomfortable feeling. "It's obvious, Kanryu is not trying to hide the fact he's here and wants to get to you, Aoshi, that he does." Kenshin said, taking a bite out the snack he had purchased while he and Sanosuke had waited for Aoshi.

"Aa," Aoshi agreed. "But he has never gotten personally involved. For him it's always strictly business."

"They do say prison changes a man." Sano interjected, stealing a bite of Kenshin's snack. "And we all know, he puts the blame squarely on you, Icicle. If you hadn't stood up to him, his whole drug and gun running empire would still be operating. Or at least that's probably what he's thinking. That man is seriously deranged."

Aoshi was about to respond, when both he and Kenshin felt an enemy's ki. Aoshi looked over at the red-haired man: _We're being watched_, was the silent message that passed between the two. Sano stared at his two companions, Kenshin told him quietly what was going on. When he turned back to Aoshi, all he saw was the back of the Oniwabanshu Okashira rapidly disappearing into the crowd. Both he and Sanosuke followed.

Aoshi turned down an alley and noticed only one door open in one building. He pulled his kodachis out as he made his way to the entrance. He stood with his back to it and leaned in to peer into what turned out to be a deserted warehouse. He squinted passed the raised up dust and slipped noiselessly in. He managed to follow the footprints in the disturbed dust covering the floor and made his way up to the second floor. He could smell the cigarette smoke from Kanryu's cigarettes; it made him sick and he could feel his stomach muscles tighten and the memories assailed him. He closed his eyes, briefly, to center himself and continued down the hall. With a hand he pushed the door open and saw the man he hated more than anyone before him, "Kanryu," Aoshi's cold, unemotional voice echoed through the mostly empty room.

"It's been a long time, Leader." Kanryu's irritating voice came through the smoke. He stood and strolled towards Aoshi. When Aoshi raised his kodachi, Kanryu stopped. "Is this anyway to greet an old acquaintance, Aoshi?"

Aoshi's eyes went hard and his hands tightened on the hilts of his swords. He was fighting the very instinct to take Kanryu's head right off and end it right there. "We were never _acquaintances_, Kanryu. I may have worked for you, but I never respected you. I did what I had to do in order for the Oniwabanshu to survive. Nothing more."

"And look how that turned out." Kanryu taunted.

"Only because you have no honor." Aoshi's jaw clenched, teeth grinding.

"The same could be said for you. You worked for me and turned against me. You cost me everything. _Everything_!" Kanryu screamed at him.

_Sagara was right, Kanryu does blame me for his downfall, _Aoshi thought as he and Kanryu began circling each other. Aoshi thought he could see the insanity plainly in Kanryu's eyes and knew he had to be extra cautious. _He has nothing to live for and I have everything to live for_. "You're wrong. Your greed for money and power led to your fall." Aoshi gave a small smile, "Though I might have sped things up a bit."

"Why you?" Kanryu screamed.

"Aoshi is correct, that he is, Kanryu Takeda. You and you alone are to blame. Remember what I said to you: you should pray to your money for help." Kenshin's voice came from the doorway.

"Ah, the Battousai; and Sagara, isn't it?" Kanryu politely questioned, forgetting Aoshi. His eyes leaving Aoshi to follow the two men's progress into the room.

"Why don't you just turn yourself in, Kanryu," Sanosuke said. "Or we can help you with that." He finished with his customary smirk.

"Not at the moment, thank you. I still have unfinished business to see to." Kanryu replied, slipping his hand into his pocket.

"You have no business left to see to." Aoshi voiced, studying his adversary. "You're alone, no one to help you. It is not in your nature to dirty your own hands."

"No, but I plan well." Kanryu whipped out his hand and lit a small incendiary device.

When the smoke had cleared, the three men stood alone. "Kisama, he got away." Sanosuke cursed opening a window to help clear the air.

Kenshin, seeing that Aoshi had not moved, walked abreast of the taller man, "Aoshi?"

Aoshi raised his hand to brush his eyes, "Curse you, Kanryu Takeda. Curse you to the depths of Hell," his voice deceptively soft. He turned to Kenshin, "I'm fine, just dust in my eyes." He finished, his eyes beginning to water.

"Let's head back. Megumi-san can check them. Sanosuke run and let Saitou know of these developments." Kenshin ordered, helping Aoshi down the stairs.

"Me? Why do I have to go talk to the police? Why don't you go and I'll take Icicle back? Man, it's so unfair." Sanosuke's complaining could be heard as he turned the opposite way from them as he headed to the police building.

"Things never change, do they Aoshi?"

Aoshi had given up rubbing his eyes, that making it worse. "Iie, they don't. Misao is going to be very unhappy with me," he said with a sigh.

"Hai, that she will. Then she'll just be glad you're alright."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

In the few minutes it took them to arrive at the Aoiya, the watering of Aoshi's eyes had cleared most of the dust and grit. Nonetheless, Kenshin asked Omasu to get Megumi as soon as they arrived. Megumi, after examining his eyes, had asked Omasu for some warm water; now they were settled in Okina's sitting room when they heard the bounding of footsteps coming down the stairs and the almost reckless way they made their way to them.

"I'm all right Misao," Aoshi said, sighing from where he had rested his head so Megumi could rinse his eyes. He felt Misao's tiny fingers clench his own and turning his hand, squeezed back.

"What happened?" Misao questioned.

"Kanryu," Aoshi told her, not wanting to get into it further.

"Well, of course, Kanryu." Misao replied, exasperated. _Trying to get any information from this man is like trying to arm wrestle an octopus,_ she thought, watching as Megumi rinsed his eyes time and again.

"We saw him, Miss Misao." Kenshin revealed.

Everyone gasped and Misao turned her eyes to Aoshi who had sat up and was drying his face and looking at her from above the top of the towel. Misao dropped his hand, stood up and walked out of the room. Aoshi sighed and rose to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part VI

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: I just want to extend my thanks to all of you who have been reading my story and to those who have either reviewed or sent me comments. They are all greatly appreciated.

Aoshi followed Misao footsteps and found her in her room going through her chest and pulling at the obi of her kimono. "Misao, let me explain." He stood behind her attempting to halt her angry actions.

She whirled around to face him, "Explain? There's nothing to explain. Kanryu Takeda just shows up, in public, and you confront him alone." She threw at him, storming past.

Aoshi reached out and took her arm. "I wasn't alone; the Battousai and Sagara were not far behind."

Misao turned to face him again and he saw incredulity on her face. _"Not far behind?_ You were alone with Takeda? Aoshi, what were you thinking? With all the discussion going on, I know this man is extremely dangerous and Megumi says from his behavior, he's probably psychopathic. And you decided to confront him alone, however briefly." She huffed out, dropping her head and shaking it.

"Aa, I know. Whatever went on after he was taken into custody, his mental health is not what it once was." Aoshi told her, coming to stand in front of her, cupping her shoulders in his still dusty hands. "At least now I know his mental state and what he's capable of." He whispered against her forehead, pressing a kiss there in apology. "We learned something from this altercation, Misao."

"And you were hurt. Again." She countered, laying her head against his dusty uniform top. She felt him raise a hand and looked up at him as he passed a hand across his face. "You should go to the bath house and get rid of the dust and dirt, anata."

"I'm alright, koiishi," Aoshi replied, shaking his head which caused more dust and debris to fall. He coughed slightly and disengaged from Misao's embrace. "Perhaps I should." He smiled down at her, "Am I forgiven?"

Misao gave him a small push, "You know you are. It just bothers me Kanryu Takeda was able to get so close, especially in broad daylight."

"I, too, am troubled by that. He's become more brash and arrogant. I would not have expected him to take the initiative as he has. Now we know to expect anything from him." He followed Misao out of her room and down to the bath house, passing Kenshin and Sanosuke on the way. They too had taken the time to cleanse themselves of the days action.

Misao helped him undress, placing his soiled uniform out of the way to be cleaned. As Aoshi sat on the bath stool, she poured the hot water over him, washing his hair, letting the soap run down his muscular body. She had him tilt his head back and ran warm water over his eyes, to soothe them. She smiled when she heard him sigh; she leaned down and pressed her lips to his wet shoulder. He turned his head and answered her caress with one of his own. When Misao started a massage on his tight shoulders, he practically groaned in relief.

"Why don't you get into the tub and relax while I go get you some clean clothes." She whispered against his ear.

Aoshi opened his eyes, "Be careful," he cautioned.

"Just to your room and back." Misao promised as she watched his lithe, wet body sink into the hot water. "I promise," she assured him at the look he sent her way. As she made her way back to the main building, she noticed the extra guards Aoshi has posted. He was ever vigilant with everyone's safety and now more so than ever. As she entered the kitchen, Omasu looked over in question.

"He's fine, Omasu-san. Just taking a soak" Misao placed the bundle of dirty clothes in the laundry basket as she passed. When she returned, Omasu had a tray with tea ready and accompanied Misao back to the bath house. "Arigato. You always take such good care of all of us."

Misao slid the door closed and took Aoshi a cup of tea; he watched over the rim of the cup as Misao undressed, took a quick bath, rinsed and slid into the tub with him. He noticed the bandage on her arm and felt a twinge of guilt at the sight. He spread his legs and smiled into the steam as she nestled into the space. "Comfortable?" He asked, arms going around her petite form.

"Mmmm, very." Came the answering purr as she laid her head back against his shoulder. "You?"

"Very much so; I guess I needed to let go." He sipped his tea and pressing the teacup to her lips watched as she sipped as well.

"You need to let go for a while. You're too tense, you've been losing sleep too." Misao said rubbing her head against him and resting her hands on his upraised knees. She caressed his kneecaps, "You need to be very careful, Aoshi. I don't like where this is going." Misao told him seriously.

Aoshi lifted his head from the rim, opening his eyes and stared down at Misao's bent head. "I will be, I promise Misao. I will be." He replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her silky hair. He set the teacup on the table adjacent to the tub and turned her in his arms. He lifted her head so he could look into her sapphire eyes. "I promise, I will be very careful. I have everything to live for after all." He kissed her very gently to seal his promise.

Misao closed her arms around him, laying her head against his, "I almost lost you to him once. I don't want it to happen now." She said into his neck, running her fingers through his drying hair.

"It won't, it won't." He comforted her, trying to believe his own words.

Misao lifted her head and looked into the emerald depths of his eyes, "Better not." She ordered, kissing his soft lips once, then again. She curled her back into Aoshi's caress, watching the desire swirl in his wonderful eyes. "Aoshi..." Her voice a caress.

"You said I needed to let go." He teased softly.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

After dinner, everyone settled into Okina's sitting room to discuss the day's events. "The warehouse is currently empty with no occupant. My officers and I spoke to the businessmen and workers in the area and no one saw anyone leave before seeing the three of you coming out." This coming from Saitou.

"If he knew we were to meet, he would have planned an escape route." Aoshi replied. "He has changed since our last meeting."

"More dangerous?" Yamagata asked, taking tea from Omasu.

"Aa, if he was sane before, he is not now. Before he would never have gotten his hands dirtied by handling the physical aspects of his business. Today he used a small explosive in order to buy time to make his escape." Aoshi said. He reached down and under the cover of his haori and Misao's kimono, took her hand in comfort and understanding. "He's growing desperate. From just the few words we exchanged, I believe he thinks he has nothing to lose or live for."

"That makes him very dangerous, that it does." This coming from Kenshin, sitting with Kaoru.

"Why would he even want to confront you, Aoshi?" Okina asked.

"Possibly to just see me, let me know he's here and watching."

"Che! What a baka. He knows we know he's here. What more does he want?" Sanosuke added angrily.

"He wants to die." Misao said softly When all heads turned her way, she looked up at Aoshi. When he nodded, she continued, "Aoshi said he believes Takeda thinks he has nothing left to live for. He must have heard what happened after he was taken into custody; that Aoshi wanted revenge. What better way to have a final say in your adversary's demise than force him to kill you. Remember, Kanryu Takeda's thinking is warped so his logic would be to."

"When you think like that, the Weasel is right." Saitou softly exclaimed through his cigarette smoke.

Yamagata turned to Aoshi, "I must remind you Shinomori-san, that you cannot move without authority." He told Aoshi firmly and solemnly.

Aoshi lifted his head and everyone saw the hard glitter to his eyes. "Kenshin, those eyes remind you of something?" Sanosuke asked quietly around Megumi.

"Yes, he looks like he did at Shishio's." Kenshin answered just as quietly.

"I beg your pardon, Yamagata-sama, "Aoshi began softly, his voice harsh. "You've come here, disrupted our routine. We've been injured and terrorized and you tell me I cannot do anything without your approval?" Aoshi asked, his voice rising in volume.

"Shinomori-san..." Yamagata tried to placate the tense man.

"Iie. This is from my past and I will deal with it in my own fashion. He's already hurt myself and Misao and threatened others. Not to mention his use of explosives today. Can't you see the escalation before you?" Aoshi stood, shaking off Misao's hand. "I will not stand peacefully and let others be hurt for something they had nothing to do with. Kanryu Takeda wants me and it's me he'll have." He stalked out of the room, Yamagata following.

"Please understand Shinomori-san. My hands are tied; the government wants this matter dealt with within the court system."

Aoshi turned to stare at the older man. "Is this the same government who let him live? Opium peddling is _supposed_ to be punishable by death, Yamagata-sama." Aoshi reminded him, thinking back on Misao's words a few days previous.

"Yes, I know, but..." Yamagata started but stopped when Aoshi moved to stand directly before him.

"This is the same government who is supposed to protect it's citizens? From what I've seen, they've done a poor job of it." Aoshi ground out. By now, Okina and Misao had moved to stand just behind their Okashira. They both turned worried eyes on him.

Yamagata moved to take Aoshi's arm as if to maneuver him to the door to the gardens, but Aoshi brushed off his hand. When Yamagata tried again, Aoshi moved into a defensive stance in pure instinct.

"Aoshi!" Okina called out in order, "Yameru." He placed a hand on the younger man's arm. Okina held his breath when Aoshi turned his head to look at him; he saw pure animal instinct, the instinct to protect, on his Okashira's face.

Aoshi took a deep breath, turned back to Yamagata and bowed deeply in apology, "Gomen nasai, Yamagata-sama. I was out of line. You are correct, this needs to be dealt with in the courts." Aoshi said firmly.

"I believe you are allowed, Shinomori-san," Yamagata smiled gently. " I've done nothing but bring you bad news. You've had a shock and been focused on this since I arrived. It's understandable."

"Domo arigato gozaimas," Aoshi bowed again and moved down the hallway, Misao following. The others watched the couple as Misao took Aoshi's hand as they made their way.

"Sir Okina?" Kenshin started, the question plain in everyone's mind.

"He's feeling frustrated, Himura. He needs to close this part of his life that has reopened." Okina began. "Before you all arrived, he and Misao informed us of their plans to be married." He shook his head, waving a hand , "This is just poor timing."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao followed Aoshi as he stalked into his rooms. She watched as he paced, the caged energy needing release. She hated to see him so tense especially after their wonderful afternoon. "Aoshi, you need to rest." She said softly, worry in her voice.

"No I need to..." He stopped and sat in front of the fire pit across from her. He dropped his head in his hands, running his long, lean fingers through his hair in frustration. "I should go back down. We need to formulate a plan, go over things ..."

Misao went to him, knelt next to him and placed a hand on his head, gently running her hand over his silky hair. "No you don't. You need to let this go for a while. Look what this is doing to you."

Aoshi raised his head to look at her in the fire light. "I know. I'm out of control and I don't like it. I don't like feeling like this, Misao." he said miserably. "And what is it doing to you? You're worrying over me...This is suppose to be the happiest time in our lives and look what I've brought to you." He laid his head on his drawn up knees.

Misao moved behind him, "Remember what I told you: this is not your fault. You did not bring this to our door." She reminded him, wrapping him in her loving embrace. When she felt him nod ever so slightly she went on. "We all stand with you; everyone here: Kenshin, Sanosuke, the others and even Saitou are all here for you. We will all stand with you."

Aoshi looked up, turning his head and smiled at Misao; he reached up and ran the back of his fingers along her cheekbone, "Arigato, koiishi. For being here, for reminding me."

"It's late. You should sleep." Misao moved to the cabinet and taking out their futon, began setting it up for him. He moved to help her; when he settled into it, she moved to stoke the fire. "I'll be right back. I'll bring you some tea." She told him, kneeling and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Aishteru, anata."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao stepped into Okina's room and sat before Yamagata, "Gomen, Yamagata-sama. Please forgive Aoshi-sama. He's under a lot of stress." She explained.

"Iie, it's fine, Makimachi-san. He's allowed, any other man would not have been so... restrained." Yamagata smiled.

"Where is he, Misao-chan?" Okina asked.

"He wanted to come back down but I convinced him to rest." Misao replied, standing.

"He's been tense, that's for sure." Yahiko said, getting hit on the head by Kaoru. "Well he has," he grumbled.

"I think he has every right to be, Yahiko. This is not the best of times when it should be." Kaoru said. She faced Misao, "Okina told us. I'm so happy for you, Misao-chan."

Misao blushed and looked at Okina, "Arigato, Kaoru-san." Everyone congratulated her on her upcoming wedding, even Saitou whom she looked upon speculatively. "I'm going back, I promised him tea."

When Misao left, Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and the others, "We'll get them through this, that we will."

End Part VI

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter to show the strain Aoshi is under. Action upcoming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part VII

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Misao slid the door closed behind her and found Aoshi in a position that had become very familiar the past few days. Since his...blowup with Yamagata three days before he had holed himself away either in his rooms or this office. He had even gone to the temple a few times. Her worry for him increased by the minute; she watched him retreat into the man he once was---quiet, uncommunicative, solitary. "Aoshi, anata?" She quietly prodded setting down the tea.

He turned slightly but said nothing. _I'm worrying her, _he thought looking back out his window. When he felt her hand on his arm, he looked down into her worry filled eyes and gave her a sad smile. "Time for morning tea already?" he asked softly. He let her pull him to the table and sat while she went through the steps of tea.

She studied him while he blew across the tea and gingerly sipped the hot liquid. He abruptly looked up and their eyes met. She saw sadness as well as tension in his emerald gaze. "Let's go out." She suggested; at his look she went on the explain that Omasu needed to go to the markets to shop for the Aoiya.

Aoshi pondered the sheer idiocy of relenting but also realized he could not keep everyone cooped up. It had been days since the last sighting of Kanryu and maybe he could learn something by accompanying them. "Alright, when do the two of you want to go?"

"Really, Aoshi, we can go? I thought..." Misao asked, eyes sparkling.

"I can't keep everyone tied to the Aoiya. At some point we need to get back to a normal schedule." He replied, finishing his tea. He watched as Misao scrambled onto her feet with excitement and ran off to tell Omasu. He felt lighter knowing he had Misao happy and also knew he would be giving in to her many times more this day. A trip into the markets for Misao meant sweets for her sweet tooth.

A half hour later, Aoshi came down the stairs dressed in his onmitsu uniform to find Misao dressed similarly but in her winter one, giving into the late fall temperatures. Okina was in discussion with Omasu as well as Okon giving Omasu a last minute list. Okina seeing Aoshi, went over to him, "Is this wise Aoshi?"

"Am I to keep everyone a prisoner here?" Aoshi retorted slipping into his coat, concealing his kodachi. "If I were to, Kanryu Takeda wins and I will not hide nor let him win."

"I see you're going prepared. Whom are you taking with you?" At Aoshi's raised eyebrow, "Just in case."

"Just the three of us. Misao can take care of herself and Omasu is well trained. I think we can handle whatever may come." He sent Okina a look when the elder man was about to argue as Misao came up to him. "Ready?" he asked softly, smiling gently at her enthusiasm.

"Hai," Misao smiled at him. She looked over him and noticed what most people would miss. "You're taking your kodachis." A statement, not a question. He nodded slightly, "Just as well, if anyone gets between me and Master Yugi's you're going to need them." She told him very seriously.

"Misao, I would not dare interfere in your objective of sweets. I think you can handle anyone getting in your way." He replied, feeling the tension easing. _She always knows how to put me at ease,_ he thought as they left the Aoiya, he following the two women.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

As Aoshi trailed Omasu, carrying several parcels, he listened to Misao as she told him of the local gossip in between bites of her sweets. When she put a piece against his lips, he opened them obediently and felt his taste buds flood with the taste. It had been their first stop in the markets, "I don't think she'll ever grow up at times, Aoshi-sama." Omasu had told him as they had watched Misao flit from display to pretty display.

As he waited for Omasu to arrange for delivery of several items, he felt the presence he had been waiting for. Misao noticed the change in him and laid a hand on his arm. "Misao take Omasu back to the Aoiya and tell the Battousai that Kanryu is here." He ordered flatly, already preparing for a confrontation.

"Aoshi..."

"Please do as I ask." He told her looking down at her. "Omasu will need help taking these things back," he said handing over the packages he had been carrying. "I'll be fine until you get back." At her hesitation, "I promise." He watched at Misao went to Omasu and nodded at the older kunoichi when she looked to him and as they left the markets, he waded into the sea of people.

"Misao, I can take these things. Go back to Aoshi." Omasu told her. "I'll tell Mr. Himura and the others," she said, taking the parcels from Misao. "Go!"

"Arigato, Omasu-san." Misao set off in a run. When she arrived back in the markets, she could not see Aoshi anywhere. She scoured the immediate area for her tall Okashira and landed on another tall man, "It would be him, with my luck." She muttered under her breath as the man made his way to her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Weasel." Was the greeting along with the accompanying cigarette smoke.

"Saitou," she answered sourly.

"I thought Shinomori was keeping you all locked away." He came to stand next to her, facing the crowds.

"We came to shop for the Aoiya," She started and explained that Aoshi had felt Kanryu's ki and had ordered them to return for help.

"Still can't follow orders, I see." Saitou smirked.

Knowing Aoshi's life may be in jeopardy, she swallowed her pride and dislike. "You know, Yamagata has forbidden him from taking this into his own hands. Help me look for him?" She asked.

Saitou nodded, crushed his cigarette underfoot and went into the flowing crowd, Misao following.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"OKINA!"

Everyone hastened into the kitchen to see Omasu dumping her parcels onto the table, laying a hand against her chest to catch her breath. "Aoshi...Misao..."

"Something has happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Everything was fine and Misao told me Aoshi had ordered us back here. Kanryu is somewhere in the markets. I told her I would come back and she should find Aoshi." Omasu finished.

With that one statement, Kenshin, Sanosuke and Shiro ran out of the kitchen to get their weapons. A minute later they headed out, Okina and Kuro to stay and watch over the others.

"Hey, Kenshin. You don't think Icicle will do anything rash, do you?" Sanosuke asked.

"Aoshi-sama is not a rash person." Shiro answered firmly.

"He is not that, but the circumstances have changed him, Shiro-san, that they have." Kenshin added. "At least Yamagata-sama finally received word from Tokyo that Kanryu Takeda is to be dealt with any way possible."

"Should've been done the first time," Sanosuke grumbled as the three men slowed as the markets came into view. "Oh man. Not him." He added as Saitou came into view with Misao trailing him.

"Battousai, Idiot, Shiro-san." Was Saitou's only reply.

"Look can we skip this nice little chat. We need to find Aoshi." Misao interjected, worry in her voice.

Kenshin turned to her, "Miss Misao, do you feel Aoshi near?" He asked, resting a concerned hand on her slim shoulder.

Misao shook her head, worry and frustration evident in her movements. "Iie, he's masking his ki."

"Hey, Kenshin. Should we split up?" Sanosuke asked, eyeing Saitou angrily.

After splitting up, Misao walked around not paying attention to any of Shiro's comments. She was concentrating on trying to feel Aoshi. She wondered, faintly, how the others were doing. She scanned her eyes to the right and something caught her eye; she made her way quickly, dodging other shoppers, Shiro following. Misao knelt down and rubbed her finger over the small gash in the wood of the stall. "It's fresh," she said absently, standing and looking down the alleyway. She turned to Shiro, "Go find the others."

"Misao-chan," Shiro started. He looked into her eyes and saw her determination and knew he wouldn't be able to sway her. "Hai," he answered and slipped back into the crowds. _She is so like Aoshi-sama,_ he thought looking for two tall men and a shock of red hair.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao quietly made her way down the alley, looking for more marks. It was a technique from the old days of the Oniwabanshu, one Aoshi had taught her. A simple and well hidden way to leave a trail to either follow back or to follow with. She passed fewer and fewer shoppers as she made her way down several alleys, still following the markers she knew Aoshi had left. She finally came to a door that had the marking for the end of the trail and pondered her options. _Should I go in or wait for the others? Aoshi's in there..._. That last thought made up her mind and she stepped into the darkened interior.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Shiro, followed Kenshin, Sanosuke and Saitou, began following the gashes made by Aoshi. "It's an old way used by the Oniwabanshu. Aoshi taught Misao and the rest of us after he came back." He told the others as everyone helped look for them.

Sanosuke turned to Saitou, "What were you doing in the markets?"

"We've been doing some investigating and found some of the warehouses and abandoned buildings have some rather interesting owners. Some of them had ties to Takeda or are suspected of gun running and other illegal activities. Seems Takeda was keeping his hand in even from the government holding facility." Saitou answered as they all continued following.

"So you have your answer to how he managed his escape" Kenshin finished.

"That matter has been taken care of, Battousai." Saitou answered, fingering the hilt of his sword.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao let her eyes adjust to the darkness and saw footsteps in the dust covering the floor. She kept to the shadows and saw more footprints and smiled slightly to herself: Aoshi. She heard a muffled creak coming from the floor above her and stopped to listen. She could hear nothing other than the muted noise from the market. She continued and slowly made her way up the stairs and at the top saw Aoshi's tall figure and the gleam from his eyes as he turned his head sharply to see who had come up behind him. She, silently came abreast of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He told her through hand signals that she should not have come and she replied in turn she had no other choice. She also relayed that Kenshin, Sanosuke and the others were following but were several minutes behind her. Aoshi shook his head at her in exasperation. She leaned up to him, "I had no other choice, anata." She whispered in his ear. She saw Aoshi close his eyes in acceptance and kissed his cheek. He started his hand gestures and told her he followed Takeda to this building but had no idea which room he had ducked into. He 'told' her to be careful after she made the suggestion that she help him search.

They had gone through one hallway and were starting down another when a hail of dust and debris rained down on them from the floor above. Misao followed Aoshi as he sprinted on silent feet to the stairs. As they reached the top of the landing, Aoshi noticed a thin wire glinting in the dim light and threw himself at Misao as gunfire rang out.

End Part VII


	8. Chapter 8

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part VIII

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

When the gunfire ended, Aoshi rolled off Misao and shook his head, memories flooding in. The last time he had heard that particular noise he had lost four very dear friends. He lay his head on the floor and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and focus on the here and now. Misao pushed up on an elbow and peered into the gloom to look into Aoshi's anguished face. When she reached to push his bangs away, he reached up and took her hand and pressed the softest of kisses to her palm, "Daijobu desu ka, koiishi?"

"Hai, genki des, anata. What about you?" Misao asked, watching as he sat up and moved to sit against the wall.

Aoshi nodded and pulled her to sit next to him, "I want you to stay here." He ordered softly.

She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Be careful, kudasai." With a nod, he turned slipped around the corner; Misao sighed. She then realized her palm was wet and held it up in the dimness of the corridor: it was covered in blood.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Kenshin and the others came to the last of the marks when they heard gunfire. "Hey Kenshin, is that what I think it is?" Sanosuke questioned as they quickly and quietly entered the building.

"Hai, it is. Kanryu has found another Gatlin gun." Kenshin answered as they made their way to the second floor. They followed the footsteps scattered in the dust and found Misao at the top of the landing on the third floor. She stood as they neared. "Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"He followed...he's also hurt." Misao said simply, gesturing around the corner.

"Don't you worry Weasel, he's not hurt badly if he went on." Sanosuke reassured her.

"Something else...The gunfire...He..." Misao tried to explain. She couldn't get the look of Aoshi's eyes out of her mind.

"Miss Misao, it was the same as the last time he confronted Kanryu." Kenshin said softly, laying a hand on her arm. When she lowered her head and shook it, Kenshin went on, "Has he never talked to you about this? We were all there when Hanya and the others were killed."

"Well, Kanryu Takeda certainly knows how to play mind games." Saitou said, drawing his sword.

As the men made to follow Aoshi, Misao started to follow. "Makimachi..." Saitou started.

"Don't you even start, Okami," Misao glared at Saitou. "I am Oniwabanshu, I'm going." She looked to Shiro, who nodded firmly and smiled at her. She looked and Kenshin and Sanosuke who also nodded in acceptance. Saitou shrugged and nodded and they crept down the hall.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi sucked in a breath trying to ease the ache in his bleeding arm. He leaned back against a wall and rested his head. He was listening for the slightest sound, a quick breath, a foot fall, anything to gauge where his quarry was. He could feel Misao's ki approaching along with the Battousai's and the others. He couldn't fault her for coming, it was her right after all. _She has every right to claim some part of Kanryu Takeda, she is Oniwabanshu and no longer the small child from my memories,_ he thought. He turned his head as the others came up to him.

"Aoshi," Kenshin softly greeted, the unasked question in his name.

"He's up here." Aoshi started as Misao reached for the lapels of his coat and pulled it down to expose his blood covered arm. 'I'm fine."

"Don't argue." Misao replied, ripping her uniform tie to make a bandage. She took his arm and began wrapping the cloth tightly and finished by patting it softly. "I think that will do." She told him.

Aoshi put a long finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, "Arigato, koi." He said softly. He lifted his head as he heard an extremely quiet step. He tilted his head and the others nodded and slipped into two groups, one on each side of the corridor.

Misao fell in behind Aoshi with Shiro behind her; the others were on the other side of the wide hall as they all crept towards the door where Aoshi had heard the footfall. Aoshi, using old hand signals from the war, told Battousai of his plans. The red-haired man nodded and whispered to Sanosuke, Saitou merely unsheathed his sword.

"Misao, I want you to follow any instructions I give you. No questions." Aoshi softly ordered, pulling his kodachis from their sheath and handing it to her. She nodded knowing if she failed to do so, someone could get hurt or worse. Aoshi waited as the others came to the other side of the doorway and using his foot, pushed the door open.

Kanryu Takeda stood in the middle of the room, next to him was another Gatlin Gun. He watched as the group slipped inside, curious eyes peering at them from the smoke coming from the slim cigar clamped between his thin lips. "Ah, you've brought everyone with you. Saves me some time for which I thank you, Aoshi." Kanryu's eyes scanned the group before him and set upon Misao, "Well, well. Who do we have here?"

Misao stood tall and faced the man responsible for the deaths of part of her family and for nearly driving Aoshi mad with grief. "Makimachi Misao." She told him firmly.

"The one who took over being Okashira for a brief time. I always wondered about you," Takeda said beginning a slow pace. "But that's neither here nor there."

"Takeda Kanryu, by order of the government you are under arrest. You can come quietly or under force." Saitou's voice gave the order.

"Yes, the ever efficient Saitou Hajime. Oh! Gomen, Fujita Goro." Kanryu's eyes focused on the tall uniformed man. "You know that will never happen."

Saitou gave a slight nod which was emphasized by a wolfish smile. "I was only given the order to relay it to you, Takeda."

"Cut the polite crap!" Sanosuke interjected, his patience at an end. "We all know exactly what you're capable of, Kanryu."

Kanryu blew out another stream of fragrant smoke, "I see you haven't changed a bit, Sagara. Still as impatient as ever."

Kenshin held out a hand to restrain his tall friend, knowing full well Sanosuke would like nothing better than to end this on his own with his own bare hands. "Kanryu, end this. Now. Before anyone else gets hurt. It will only be worse for you."

"Worse? Nothing can be worse!" Kanryu's previous calmness, cracking. "I know what awaits if I surrender. Execution. That was the deal I made." His laughter taking on a maniacal note, making Misao shiver. "So, I've decided to die on my own terms." He said looking directly at Aoshi, "And to take as many of you with me." As he made a move to the Gatlin gun's shooting mechanism, Aoshi shoved Misao and Shiro out of the way as Kenshin and the others dove for cover as bullets flew.

Aoshi landed hard on Misao and gasped when he felt a bullet graze his shoulder. "Kuso." Was the quiet acceptance. They had managed to find safety behind some wooden crates and Aoshi looked across the room to see the others in a similar position. They all heard Kanryu's laughter above the gunfire.

When the bullets stopped, Aoshi peered around the crate to see his enemy making his way across the room to some stairs leading up. He looked over to see the Battousai taking notice also. They all warily stood, unsure what, if any, traps Kanryu had set. Misao reached up to gingerly feel Aoshi's shoulder. "It's nothing," he reassured her.

They started to follow Kanryu, "Wait! Smell that?" Shiro asked.

They all sniffed the air. "All I can smell is the gunpowder." Sanosuke answered.

"Just under that, "Shiro replied. "It's slightly different." He kept sniffing and following his keen nose came upon a crate out of the way in a corner. He pried the top off and gasped. "OUT! NOW!" He yelled.

"What have you found?" Saitou asked, casually walking up. He peered in and his eyes went wide. He scanned the room and saw there were similar crates in all four corners of the room. He nodded and Kenshin and Aoshi went to see about the others. All were packed with explosives. Aoshi turned to the stairs.

"Aoshi, wait." Kenshin called out. He approached the tall Okashira and laid a gentle hand on the man's uninjured arm. 'We need to evacuate the area and make sure no more innocent people are hurt."

"I can't let this opportunity go, Battousai. If Takeda Kanryu escapes this time, there's no way to know how he'll retaliate. It could be much worse." Aoshi argued. "You and the others can help clear the area, I'm going after him." Aoshi said. Misao had by then walked up to them, the question plain in her eyes. "I have to do this, Misao." Aoshi told her.

Misao closed her eyes when Aoshi's hand cupped her cheek. "I know. Just come back to me. Promise me that." Her voice strong as she opened her eyes and Aoshi saw all the love for him in the sapphire depths.

"Hai," he answered huskily. "You'd better go help the others." With a kiss to his palm, she followed Shiro and Sanosuke out of the room. Aoshi turned to Kenshin, "If something should happen..."

"Nothing will. Believe that." Kenshin smiled up at the man who had become a friend. "You are going to grow to be an old man, Aoshi."

Aoshi watched as the Battousai left to help the others, a perplexed look on his face.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi crept his way up the stairs, listening for any indication of where Kanryu had hid himself. He came up on the roof and saw his quarry sitting casually, smoking. "Well, I knew you'd follow me alone. Sent the others to clear the area, didn't you."

Aoshi approached cautiously. "If you knew, why have everyone here? You set other explosives?" The realization dawned and Aoshi prayed the Battousai was as intuitive as ever. "This time, you will not get away." Aoshi stated, hands grasping his kodachis tightly.

"I have no plans to get away. I plan to take you with me." Kanryu replied, flicking the burning tobacco away. In almost an instant, there was a flame burning. "You see I've everything planned. I thought we would get a head start into the fires of Hell." He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed for Aoshi. "But knowing you and how you always seem to come out alive, I thought I would take out some insurance." He pulled the trigger.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao, herding some merchants away, heard the gunshot and looked up to see one of Aoshi's blades glinting in the fading sun. She also saw the smoke blowing on the slight breeze. "Himura!"

Kenshin looked up and trying not to seem affected, looked back at the young shinobi. "He'll be fine."

"You bet he will, Weasel." Sanosuke added, carrying an elderly lady away.

Misao looked up again, "I swear if you don't come back to me, I'll kill you myself." She muttered as she began herding some children along with the merchants away.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi brought up a Kodachi and the blade deflected the oncoming bullet. "Damn you Kanryu. I am not to blame for your failures." Aoshi said in a deadly calm voice.

"You think not, _Okashira_? Everything started to go badly when you and your group failed with Takani!" He pulled the trigger again and had the satisfaction of seeing Aoshi duck barely in time. "If you had just done what I asked!"

"Your organization was already faltering before that. You and your greed for money and power caused your downfall." Aoshi called out, feeling another bullet graze his side. He looked up and saw the flames had spread and were now engulfing most of roof. He knew it was a matter of time before the fire reached the explosives and he was almost positive Kanryu had planted more than what they had found. He counted the number of times Kanryu had fired and knew he had one more shot. Aoshi gathered himself and gripping his swords, charged Kanryu. He felt the bullet go by in a hot rush and watched as his Kodachi embedded itself in Kanryu Takeda's chest. "You die on my terms." Came the firm statement.

Kanryu fell to his knees, smiling, blood beginning to drip from his mouth. "Not quite." He whispered.

Aoshi let out a gasp as the roof collapsed under his feet and he felt himself falling into blackness.

END Part VIII


	9. Chapter 9

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part IX

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: This part is dedicated to my Imoto-chan. She helped me along with this part, gave me some of the ideas and sparked my imagination for writing this part. You are the best!

Everyone who was helping fight the spreading fire, looked up when they heard the unmistakable sound of a building collapsing. Misao looked up from filling a bucket when she heard it and her heart stopped. "NOOOOO!" Came the pain filled cry as she dropped the bucket and ran towards the warehouse where she had left her heart.

Kenshin rushed to intercept her, "No, Miss Misao. You'll get hurt. Aoshi will need you." He tried to reason with the lithe young woman desperate to evade his grip.

Sanosuke lifted Misao off her feet and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Aoshi will be all right, Misao. You know him better than anyone, right? He will not let himself die like this." The usual cocky attitude gone, sincerity in it's place. He felt her relax and put her on her feet and leaned down to look into her eyes.

She looked into his warm brown eyes, "Arigato, Sanosuke." She softly told him and turned her eyes back to the now fallen building. She prayed for another miracle.

In the following minutes, more and more people showed up offering assistance in containing the fire which had spread to several buildings with the help of the wind. Misao would look to the collapsed warehouse every couple of minutes in hopes of seeing Aoshi stumble out of the rubble.

Saitou, along with several other police officers, had found several other caches of explosives in adjoining buildings and had placed them in a far away location. Yamagata, along with Okina and the others from the Aoiya, had come to help. Okina placed a fatherly hand on Misao's shoulder in comfort. "They'll be able to start soon, Misao-chan. They need to wait for the fire to die down a bit more," He told her as she laid her head against his arm, burying her face to hide her tears.

As it happened, a gentle rain began to fall and helped to dispel the fire and work was begun pulling the debris to search for Aoshi and Kanryu. Misao helped take away debris as Okon and Omasu brought refreshment to the workers. Even Yamagata helped, which surprised everyone.

Misao was standing next to Kaoru when Shiro and Kuro looked in her direction with a sad smile. She started shivering and felt Kaoru's arm go around her. "We found Takeda." Shiro called out. Misao made her way to them, climbing over piles of burned wood and other remains. "Are you sure you want to see this?" Saitou asked her, running his hand over his jaw, wiping away the rain.

Misao merely nodded and looked upon what remained of Aoshi's foe; there was little left but a charred corpse. With the exception of Aoshi's kodachi protruding from his chest cavity. Misao reached out gingerly, feeling the heat still coming from the hilt, she unwrapped the remains of her uniform tie and wrapping it around the sword, pulled it out. She turned and saw Yamagata watching her. "I...will he..." She couldn't continue, fearing what Yamagata's answer would be.

The old general smiled gently at her, "Iie, Makimachi-san. Shinomori-san is not going to be taken away. Tokyo sent their order: Takeda Kanryu was to be dealt with by whatever means necessary. Your Aoshi saved many lives this day."

Misao felt a surge of relief; _now if we can only find him,_ she thought, her eyes roaming the wreckage. As she picked her way around, she almost lost her footing as she felt it give. She thought she heard a groan and pulling the large piece away, saw part of Aoshi's coat. "HERE! He's here." She yelled and began rapidly digging through the still smoking pile. Everyone rushed to her and carefully assisted the determined shinobi. As they uncovered Aoshi, they realized the only thing that had saved him was a large piece of timber holding most of the heavier debris away.

When a large enough space opened up, Misao settled in beside Aoshi, taking his hand. She talked softly to him even though he was unconscious as Shiro and Sanosuke kept working to uncover Aoshi enough to get him out. Once, as they were working, the mound of rubble shifted, causing Aoshi to emit a soft groan. Misao put her lips to his ear, "Anata, I'm here. You're going to be fine." When she felt his fingers tighten on hers, she pulled back to look at his bruised and smoke darkened face.

Aoshi feeling some heavier timber come to rest against his legs, could not stop a slight sound from leaving his throat. He could feel Misao's ki near and knew it was she who held his hand. He opened his startling green eyes the tiniest bit to see her face, "Aishteru, koiishi."

The words barely heard, but to Misao, they meant the world. He was alive. Misao laid a hand against the blooming bruise on his sharp cheekbone as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. Her tears fell to bathe his face.

Sanosuke, Shiro and Kuro worked quickly to free Aoshi; Megumi had borrowed a cart and laid some offered blankets in the back to make Aoshi more comfortable for the journey back to the Aoiya. She watched as the men gently lifted the injured Okashira and carefully made their way towards her. "Carefully." She ordered, climbing into the cart with Misao. "Can you take his head, Misao? Alright shift him forward, but keep his body in alignment." When Aoshi was set in place, head in Misao's lap, the cart moved forward at a slow, easy pace, Megumi already cataloguing the many injuries. She called out to Okon and Omasu who were running ahead to have everything ready.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Several hours later, Aoshi had been treated, cleaned and was resting in his rooms, Misao watching over him. The others had gathered in Okina's sitting room to go over details and share information.

"We found where Takeda had been staying and questioned the other residents." Saitou told the group as he handed a bound journal to Yamagata. "Makes for very interesting reading. I'll say this of him, Takeda kept excellent records." He crushed out his cigarette.

Yamagata opened the book and skimmed the contents, "Aa, this should prove to be useful in our investigations." He concluded with a nod in Saitou's direction.

"I hope the Oniwabanshu's assistance will no longer be necessary," Okina said lighting his pipe. "I believe we've done enough." He finished, softly, thinking of the young man injured beyond belief upstairs. A young man he considered a son.

"Iie, you and your group have done more than enough, Okina-sama. I thank you." Yamagata then turned to Megumi, "How is Shinomori-san?"

"I believe he'll make a full recovery." Megumi answered and accepting tea from Omasu, continued. "He has several bullet wounds, one of which bled heavily. He has a puncture wound in his leg from a piece of debris; I've cleaned it and will have to monitor it closely. He has many bruises, scratches and contusions, probably from the fall. He's unconscious but that's normal. Between the blood loss, trauma not to mention the stress he's been under it's no wonder he's not dead. The fall alone..." She left that thought hanging, knowing full well everyone knew what could have happened.

"Aoshi has always been strong." Okina replied.

"He will be fine, that he will." Kenshin told the group. "He has much to live for after all." He finished, taking Kaoru's hand in his.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao sat next to Aoshi, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. "I know you kept your promise by coming back to me, anata. But I want to see your beautiful green eyes smiling at me again, I want to see the little frown your lips wear when you read reports...I want to hear you say you love me..." Her voice trailed off. She brushed his hair away from his closed eyes, being careful of the bandages on his head. "It's over now, Hanya and the others can rest and so can you. You defeated the demon, Aoshi-sama." She leaned over and pressed the softest of kisses to his forehead.

Hours passed as Misao kept watch; Omasu and Okon had brought her something to eat which she left untouched. Her eyes never left Aoshi's slumbering form. As time crept, she became concerned when he never moved, never made a sound. When Megumi came to check on him before she retired for the night, Misao asked. "Is he really alright? He's not moved since you finished treating him."

Megumi smiled, "He's fine, Misao-chan. It's perfectly normal after what he's been through. Remember when he, Sir Ken and Rooster returned from Shishio's? Sir Ken was unconscious for days." When she saw the tension rise then fall in Misao's body she reassured her. "He's fine, he'll be barking orders before you know it." She then continued checking Aoshi's most serious injuries and found there was no sign of infection and was pleased.

Misao laughed quietly at the image that sprung to mind of Aoshi barking orders, "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Megumi-sensei. For treating him."

"Iie, he saved me from Kanryu." Megumi replied coming to her feet. She then noticed Misao's uneaten dinner. "You need to eat; keep your strength up. He'll need you." She told Misao, inclining her head in Aoshi's direction. She then knelt to pick up the tray, "I'll bring you something warm."

When Megumi left, Misao moved back to Aoshi's side, "You'd better not sleep for long, anata. I need you too."

The following morning, Omasu slid the shoji open to find Misao curled up as close to Aoshi as she could get. She smiled and knelt next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Misao jerked awake, "Gomen nasai, Misao-chan."

"Iie, Omasu-san. "Misao assured her. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching.

Omasu went to stoke the fire, "It's early yet. Did he have a good night?"

"Hai, he was quiet." Misao answered softly.

Omasu caught the fear in Misao's voice, "Megumi-sensei did say that was normal." She looked at Aoshi, "He can finally rest."

Misao stared at the woman who was like a sister to her, "You too?" When Omasu nodded , they shared a smile. They both knew Aoshi would finally find peace.

"I'll bring you some tea and breakfast."

An hour later, Megumi entered and examined Aoshi again. She left the room and came back with Omasu following, carrying a bowl of hot water and some cloths. Misao looked up in fear. "Something's wrong?"

"Iie, just want to take some precautions. I want to make a poultice for the puncture wound on his leg. His temperature is a bit elevated this morning. His other wounds are already healing nicely." Megumi replied, unwrapping the bandages from Aoshi's firmly muscled thigh. Shiro then came in carrying an armful of firewood.

"You're not going to have to cauterize it, are you?" Misao asked, coming to sit at Aoshi's head, stroking his silky, black hair.

"Medicine has come a long way from those days. The poultice should do the trick." Megumi told her, crushing the ingredients, making the paste. When she finished re-bandaging the leg, she looked up to see Misao caressing Aoshi's head and shoulders, love evident in every gesture. "I promise you, Misao. He'll be up in no time. Try not to worry."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next three days were a repeat of the first. Aoshi had still not regained consciousness and Misao was beyond worry. Everyone was concerned about her too. It finally took Sanosuke to shake her out of her depression and get her to eat, if only a little. But it was enough to satisfy even Megumi.

Omasu sighed and slid the shoji open on the fourth day, hoping to see Aoshi awake. To her sorrow, he was not. Though Misao was smiling for the first time in days; she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Look," Misao said quietly. Omasu moved closer and saw Aoshi had a tight grip on Misao's hand. "Watch." Misao then attempted to remove her hand from his and Omasu witnessed his grip tighten.

"I'll get Megumi." She said and laying a hand on Misao's shoulder, left the room.

Megumi entered, dressed only in her yukata. After a quick exam she looked to see Misao's hopeful face. "His temperature is much better," The past two days, they had battled an infection and even though his fever was dangerously high, Aoshi had still not moved. This had alarmed even Megumi. "Try talking to him."

Misao leaned down and whispered into Aoshi's ear, "You need to wake up now, anata. We need you back with us; I need you." When she tried pulling from his grasp, she thought she heard him say no. She pulled back to see his beloved face, "Aoshi?" When she tried again, he turned his head.

"...Iie...onegai..." His voice ragged from disuse.

Megumi seated herself next to him, opposite Misao. "Aoshi-san? Can you open your eyes?"

Misao watched as Aoshi's face took on a look of concentration and then his eyes opened to reveal an emerald fire she missed.

He did not want to let go, but it kept pulling away. He struggled to get his thoughts in order to form something coherent. _Why can't they leave me be for just a little longer?_ he thought as he opened his eyes to the dimness of a room. He saw Misao leaning over him, tears in her smile. He gave a tug on her hand and she came closer. When she pressed her cheek to his, he whispered in her ear, "I kept my promise."

To Misao, those were the sweetest words ever said to her. She turned her face and blue met green, love being exchanged. She reached up to run the backs of her tiny fingers along his face, tears falling when he in turn, placed a kiss on her palm.

Later that afternoon, during one of the times Aoshi was awake, Yamagata visited. Aoshi was very wary of this meeting, not knowing what would happen to him. He had, after all, killed Kanryu.

"You are not in trouble, Shinomori-san. I received word from Tokyo just after you left that Takeda was to be dealt with in any manner possible. He was becoming a greater threat than even we knew at the time." Yamagata went on to explain about the contents of the journal Saitou had found.

Aoshi sat quietly, trying to digest the information. _I'm finally free. The nightmare is over?_ he thought. He looked up when Yamagata said his name to get his attention. "Gomen, Yamagata-sama." He apologized.

"Iie, you are still recovering," the general said standing. "We can continue this later." He stopped at the door and turned to regard the younger man, leaning against the mound of pillows at his back and his guard for the afternoon, Okina. "Domo arigato gozaimashta." He bowed deeply in respect. "You and your friends have once again saved Japan." With that and a smile, he left.

Aoshi sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It was over. Finally. He made up his mind to go visit the graves and to take flowers this time. He would take Misao with him. He opened his eyes when he felt Okina's fatherly hand on his bandaged shoulder.

"You need to rest, Aoshi."

"Okina..."

"Don't argue. You're still recovering. You only awakened this morning. No need to push yourself." When Okina saw the argument brewing he went on, "I can always tell Misao."

Aoshi let his head fall back on the pillows, "Alright, I surrender. Please not that."

As Okina was helping him settle back into his futon, Misao came in carrying a tray with tea and snacks. She looked to her adopted grandfather, "Is he alright?"

"Hai. Just needs to rest." Okina replied taking a cup of tea from the tray. He watched as Misao took another cup and helped Aoshi to sip it.

Misao held the cup to his lips and when he motioned he was done, motioned to the tray. "Master Yugi brought your favorites, Aoshi. You wouldn't believe how many people have visited asking after you." She told him, brushing the hair out of his sleepy eyes.

"Mmmmm," Was the drowsy reply.

Misao looked back at him and smiled. He had fallen asleep again. She knew this would be the pattern for several days. He would sleep in snatches and they would grow further and further apart as he regained his strength. As Megumi had said, he would be up in no time.

END Part IX


	10. Chapter 10

The Return Of Kanryu Takeda

Part X--Epilogue

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: Well, sorry to say this is the conclusion to my story. I just want to extend my thanks to all of you who have read it and for all who have sent reviews and comments. Your loyalty and patience is greatly appreciated. A very special thank you to my Imoto-chan who encouraged me and gave me ideas to ponder over when I was stuck. Thank you all.

Over the next several days, Aoshi regained his strength and with Misao watching over him, managed to make it downstairs on the third day after he awoke to join the others for dinner. Although a bit slow, he made it with just a bit of help from Misao and Okina. His leg was healing but still pained him the most. Megumi checked on him daily and was very satisfied with her patient's progress.

"You're probably going to have some scarring from the bullet wounds, but the leg will definitely scar." She told him as Misao helped him pull on his haori.

"Aa," Aoshi merely nodded. When he felt Misao's slim, strong hands rest against his shoulders carefully, he let out a breath. He turned his head to look into her deep blue eyes. He saw the love in her gaze; it seemed to have gotten more pronounced since they had talked. During the past days,while he was confined, he had told her everything. His days with Kanryu, the deaths of Hanya and the others, his fall into mad grief, his training in the mountains, his wanting to defeat the Battousai; he had spoken of everything. He had even told her she had been the one to save him; he repeated the Battousai's words to him and how it had opened his eyes.

Misao laid a finger against his firm lips, "All I care about is you survived. Besides, now there's more of them to kiss." She finished, softly whispering the last against his ear. Her eyes lit up when she saw a shy smile come over his face.

As Aoshi pressed his lips against hers, they never noticed Megumi leaving the room.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi stood with the aid of a cane on the train platform, the late fall sun glinting off his hair. He relished the feel, however weak the warmth was. He had demanded the right to accompany Misao and Okina as they went to see off Kenshin and the others. He approached the short red-haired man. "Battousai...Himura." Heads turned; Aoshi had never called Himura by name. "Kenshin-san, domo arigato gozaimas." Aoshi bowed as low as he was able.

Kenshin smiled and laid a gentle hand on the tall Okashira's arm, subtly helping him retain his balance. "Friends help friends, that they do, Aoshi." The former rurouni started. "You look well, at peace."

Aoshi straightened and gave a shy smile," Aa, my nightmare is over. Hanya, Shikijo, Beshimi and Hyotoko: they can rest now."

"Hai, and so can you." Kenshin began a slow walk towards the train. "Have you and Miss Misao decided on a date?"

"Iie, not yet. We've been talking about other things." Aoshi replied resting against a pillar. "I've told her everything." He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "I've asked Misao to go with me to the graves to lay flowers."

"And you feel lighter for it." When the taller man turned his head and opened his eyes, Kenshin continued. "When you share the burden, it's easier."

"Aa," Aoshi sighed in agreement and closed his eyes again.

"You should be back at the Aoiya, resting." Kenshin told him.

"Yes he should, "Misao's voice along with Okina's came up to them.

"Koi, all I've been doing..." Aoshi began.

"And that's what you should be doing now." Megumi came up to them along with Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko.

Aoshi shook his head, "I will; as soon as we see you off." He looked down at Misao, "I promise."

The conductor began calling for everyone to begin boarding. Megumi thanked Okina for their hospitality and dragged a complaining Sanosuke to board, Kenshin and Yahiko nodded as Kaoru hugged Misao and promised to return for her wedding to Aoshi. Yamagata who had stood apart, came up to them and bowed. He handed a folded paper to Okina, "In thanks and gratitude."

Okina and Aoshi stood quietly as Misao waved everyone off, yelling her promise to send invitations as soon as the wedding date was set. Okina unfolded the paper and saw many bills of currency. "We'll send it back to him." Aoshi said firmly.

"Keep it, for your troubles." Okina rebutted. "Save it for you and Misao. Or for the future okashira..." Okina said watching the train in the distance, tucking the paper into his yukata. He watched as Aoshi cast a side glance at Misao as she began walking towards them, knowing Aoshi took his words into serious consideration.

Misao came up to them, wiping her tears. "Ready to go home?" She asked, taking Aoshi's arm.

"Aa, let's go home." He smiled down at her.

FIN


End file.
